Many attempts have been made to decrease the footprint of a bathroom. Examples of such are disclosed in the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,956 to Tarver, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains discloses a modular bathroom unit configured for comfort and spaciousness, with a relatively small footprint. The preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a commode, shower with floor drain, and a relatively large lavatory, which is configured to pivot to a vertical position for space savings when not in use, or to a horizontal position for use. Further contemplated is a unique drain connection system, wherein the lavatory drain includes a drainpipe connection to a stationary drainpipe built into the wall structure of the unit, the connection accomplished without the requirement of hoses, pipe fittings or the like. The present invention provides a shower and toilet facility which may be utilized with no impositions or restrictions on the user, while the interior is configured to be watertight, with a sealed door, and an easily cleaned interior surface. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is fabricated as a one-piece, molded fiberglass unit, although other methods of manufacture may also be employed, with satisfactory results. The present system may be utilized as a stand alone, portable bathroom facility, or may be implemented in the form of a space saving bathroom, in a building or other structure, or in a camper, boat, or modular housing or the like, or any other location where a small, yet full-featured bathroom is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,109 to Zaccai et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a vertically adjustable lavatory assembly includes an outer frame and a carrier frame positioned within the outer frame. The carrier frame is vertically movable within the outer frame and has a lavatory connected thereto. A lavatory is positioned outside the carrier frame and outer frame, and includes a faucet and a sink basin having an outlet opening therein. A drain line is in fluid flow communication with the sink basin outlet opening and a sewer line, and is adapted to accommodate for changes in the height of the sin basin. A plurality of supply lines are also adapted to accommodate for changes in the height of the basin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,757 to Eriksson which is herein incorporated by reference for all it contains, discloses a lavabo of the type including a water basin, supporting means including means for vertically adjustably supporting the basin adjacent a wall and controllable supply conduit means and a discharge water conduit, the improvements comprising a water mixer fixed within the wall above the supporting means, said controllable supply conduit means including hot and cold water conduits fixed in the wall and communicating with the water mixer, a further conduit within the wall extending downwardly from said mixer and terminating in an outlet exteriorly of the wall at a point below the lowest vertical position of the basin, control cocks fixed to the wall for controlling the hot and cold water supply, a water tap fixed to the basin, an outlet pipe means carried by the basin and communicating with the discharge water conduit and a flexible pipe extending between the water tap and the said further conduit whereby the control of the supply of water to the basin remains at a fixed level while the water tap remains at a fixed level relative to the basin regardless of the vertically adjusted position of the basin.